The subject matter disclosed herein relates to printed circuit board layout and more particularly relates to smart placement, visualization and optimization for component placement on a printed circuit board.
Once a logic design is complete for an electronic circuit design, often the next step is to place components of the logic design on a printed circuit board (“PCB”), which is a tedious, lengthy process and often requires much iteration to verify that each component meets mechanical constraints, electrical constraints, etc.